The invention relates to a portable data storage device.
The invention further relates to a system for the storage of data.
The invention further relates to a method of a self organizing storage of data.
The invention further relates to a method of organizing of content in a network.
The invention further relates to a computer program product.
Portable data storage devices are well known from the state of the art. Such storage devices, for example CDs, DVDs, floppy discs or USB sticks, have the disadvantage that they are just “passive” storage media. This means that these devices have no intelligence of their own and therefore cannot exert influence for instance on the kind of content or data stored (e.g. mp3 music, video, jpeg pictures, documents etc). Therefore every time a user wants to store content on such a device the user must manually select the respective content. Thus the ease of use is rather low. This is even more user unfriendly when the content collection is of a non-static, or dynamic, nature, such as, for example, the latest music hits. This requires a user to manually modify the content collection on an even more regular basis.